PROJETO PASSARELA
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Um desfile de moda beneficente, patrocinado pela Fundação Graad, em pleno Santuário de Atena. Colocar modelos belíssimas em meio aos Cavaleiros será confusão na certa...
1. Prólogo

**PROJETO PASSARELA**

**Capítulo I **

* * *

Com as festas de final de ano se aproximando, Saori ficava cada dia mais estressada e nervosa. Tinha sempre que realizar algum evento para os grandes nomes do mundo, além é claro, para seus cavaleiros.

Naquele ano não seria diferente.

Sentou-se desanimada em sua poltrona, pensando no que poderia fazer de diferente para sair da mesmice de sempre.

-Jantares formais são chatos. Festas de gala são comuns. O que farei, então, pra diferenciar esse ano dos anteriores? – pensou alto, falando sozinha.

Batia os dedos descontroladamente no braço da poltrona, parecendo não arranjar uma solução prévia.

-Zeus, me ajude! – gritou, levantando-se logo em seguida para voltar a andar em círculos pela milésima vez naquela manhã.

Afrodite estava de passagem por ali, quando escutou a deusa suplicar.

-Minha deusa, o que houve? Parece tão preocupada...

-Preciso fazer uma festa de final de ano para todos, mas não sei o que fazer. Não quero jantares formais e nem festas de gala. São chatíssimos.

O cavaleiro de Peixes parou por alguns instantes para ver se alguma idéia lhe vinha à mente.

Em um estalo, um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto, enchendo a moça de esperanças.

-E então? – ela piscava várias vezes, com um brilho no olhar.

-Vamos fazer um desfile de moda beneficente! – disse o cavaleiro, parecendo como se milhares de fitas coloridas e confetes voassem de trás dele.

Saori ficou boquiaberta.

Peixes continuou a sorrir para ela, esperando a sua digna aprovação.

Mas Saori permaneceu boquiaberta.

-O que foi,querida? Não me diga que não gostou da idéia? É ótima! Pense bem...depois do desfile, que será super badalado e com modelos lindíssimas, faremos uma festa de confraternização. Mas, por Zeus, nada de trajes de gala. Trajes _fashion_, Athena, _fashion_! – berrava Afrodite na cara da deusa, fantasiando flores com as mãos.

Em um _insight_, Saori achou que a idéia não era má, e sim brilhante!

Começou a dar gritinhos de felicidades, pulando junto com o cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Obrigada, cavaleiro dos deuses! – abraçou-o em seguida, não deixando o super sorriso sumir do rosto.

-Imagine, querida.Vamos inovar esse Santuário velho e empoeirado com milhares de mulheres vestindo roupas magníficas! Você vai ver como todos vão adorar...

-Oh, sim! Já posso ver os holofotes sobre nós!

-Mas...só há um problema. – falou Afrodite, fazendo com que os holofotes e sorrisos fossem embora pelo ralo. – Precisamos achar alguém que produza um desfile, e que traga as modelos!

Saori abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu.

Aquilo era verdade, onde encontraria alguém que fizesse isso? No Santuário, obviamente

que não.

Sentou-se novamente, desesperada.

-Onde eu vou achar alguém que faça isso? Onde?!

Naquele instante, um servo adentrou a sala, anunciando que veio entregar correspondências para a deusa.

Despejou alguns envelopes sobre a mesa, fez uma reverência e saiu.

-Puxa,querida, pensei que você já fosse adepta à moda dos _notebooks_. Se quiser,posso emprestar o meu...

Saori ignorou o comentário de Afrodite, visualizando os nomes dos remetentes nos envelopes. Deu um berro de espanto quando viu uma correspondência em especial.

-Ah! Miu Miu!

-Quem?! – perguntou o cavaleiro, com uma cara extremamente assustada.

-Minha amiga Miu Miu! Me mandou uma carta!

-Isso lá é nome de gente?

Saori lançou um olhar de desdém ao cavaleiro.

-Ela se chama _Lily_ Miu Miu. Afrodite não é um nome aparentemente masculino, também...

O cavaleiro se fez de surdo, afinal não queria confrontar a deusa.

Saori abriu o envelope, retirando de lá um papel preto, escrito com caneta verde fluorescente. Arrastava os olhos pelas coisas escritas, e conforme ia lendo, sua boca ia se abrindo cada vez mais.

Ao final da carta, parou em pé, perplexa.

Afrodite ficou preocupado.

-Ela, ela...ela vai vir para cá. Ela é... ELA É PRODUTORA DE MODA!

* * *

Saori estava sentada na recepção do aeroporto de Atenas acompanhada por Afrodite, esperando o avião da amiga chegar. Parecia muito ansiosa.

-Você não faz idéia de quantos anos eu não a vejo... – comentou com Afrodite.

Logo, avistaram o avião pousando na pista. Várias pessoas saíram de lá, mas entre elas, uma se destacava.

Uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos platinados, lisos até abaixo do ombro e roupas impecáveis. Trajava uma bermuda de alfaiataria preta, acompanhados de uma camisa branca sob um paletó que combinava com a bermuda.

Sapatos fechados e altíssimos, os olhos escondidos por um enorme óculos de armação branca.

Afrodite queria babar em cima daquela figura sobre um pedestal. Ela era inatingível.

Caminhava em direção a eles como se estivesse desfilando.

Colocou os óculos sobre a cabeça, quando avistou a figura conhecida da amiga. Acelerou os passos e estampou um sorriso esplendoroso no rosto.

-Saori! – exclamou, abraçando a amiga em seguida. – Quanto tempo, meu Deus!

-Você está magnífica, Miu Miu...não faz idéia de como é bom tê-la em meu Santuário.

Assim que se separaram, Lily sorriu para o cavaleiro de Peixes.

-Miu Miu, esse é Afrodite, um dos meus nobres cavaleiros.

A moça ia cumprimentá-lo formalmente, com um aperto de mãos, mas achou divertido quando ele se aproximou super sorridente para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Você é uma deusa! É maravilhosa! Permita-me pedir um autógrafo depois... – brincou Peixes, arrancando risos das duas amigas.

-Lily, você não imagina como preciso de sua ajuda. – Saori disse, um pouco suplicante – Você chegou na hora certa!

-Ora, me diga logo por quê precisa tanto assim de mim. – disse rindo, enquanto Afrodite ajudava a colocar as malas no porta-malas da limusine.

-Sabe – Saori começou, se sentou ao lado de Lily, enquanto Afrodite se sentava do outro lado da moça – estive pensando em fazer uma festa de confraternização de final de ano, mas as opções são sempre muito chatas!

-Estressantes e nojentas. – Lily acrescentou.

-Então eu, Afrodite, pensando em como ajudar minha querida deusa tive uma idéia.

-Queremos fazer um desfile de moda beneficente! Com a presença dos deuses do olimpo, cavaleiros e servos... Só não sabemos como fazer para organizar tudo. – Saori terminou, com um certo brilho no olhar.

Brilho este que se transmitiu imediatamente para Lily, que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Que idéia maravilhosa! – comemorou – Eu sou especialista em organizar desfiles! E garanto que é bem mais _in_ que jantares e bailes. – Lily usava algumas gírias do mundo da moda para explicar coisas.

-E com direito a balada e muito diversão depois. – Afrodite acrescentou.

-Nós só precisamos contratar algumas modelos. – Lily disse, fazendo Saori pensar um pouco.

-Quanto ao cachê, não se preocupem. A Fundação paga tudo. Como faremos para achar as garotas? – Saori perguntou.

Lily deu um meio sorriso, enquanto os olhos mel brilhavam reluzentes.

-Simples...

* * *

**Graad Fashion Runway 2007:**

**Contrata-se modelos para desfile beneficente no Santuário de Athena, em Atenas. Cachê alto. Entrar em contato com Saori Kido ou Lily Miu Miu.**

**555-7896 ou 555-8993.**

O anúncio estava nas melhores revistas semanais de moda da Grécia, e certamente o tempo seria suficiente até o Natal para que as modelos se apresentassem.

Saori chegou com Lily ao Santuário, convocando logo uma reunião de emergência com Shion, o mestre.

* * *

**Garotas!**

**Como já devem imaginar, preciso de fichas para as modelos!**

**Portanto, peço que enviem dados de altura e peso coerentes com a personagem.**

**Eu queria restringir as vagas à 20, mas como haverá deuses, prateados e bronzeados, vou deixar que cada um escolha o seu...no final eu vejo como ficou cada casal e encerro as fichas.**

**Por ordem de chegada, okay?**

**A fic NÃO será longa, terá no máximo 3 capítulos, por isso peço informações básicas:**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Cabelos:**

**Olhos:**

**Traços:**

**Pele:**

**Altura (no mínimo 1,70):**

**Peso ( no máximo 60) :**

**Personalidade:**

**Cavaleiro ou deus ( mais de uma opção ): **

**P.S.: SAGA é meu dessa vez hehe.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da idéia, cherries.**

**Aguardo as reviews!**

**Beijos.**


	2. Fichas

Amores!

As modelos já escolhidas estão aqui, com seus respectivos pares. Acho que todo mundo ficou com quem queria...

**Carol Coldibeli:** Kamus

**JUNIZINHA: **Milo

**Lune Kuruta:** Shaka

**Alice – AC:** Mu

**Venus Noir:** Shura

**Anya-san:** Hades

**Serenity Tsuke:** Shion

**Ana-desu:** Dohko

**Kaliope S. Black:** Aldebaran

**Dri Lioncurt:** Kanon

**Pure-Petit Cat:** Ares

**Camis:** Julian Solo

**Iodes Malfoy:** Máscara da Morte

Gente, **Aiolia, Aiolos **e** Afrodite** estão sozinhos. Os pobrezinhos gostariam de ter um cobertor de orelha...er, digo, uma modelinho para eles também!

Digo isso porque os Cavaleiros de Ouro são prioridade, mas ainda assim quem quiser mandar ficha para pegar um Cavaleiro de Bronze, ou deus, ou Espectro, pode ficar à vontade.

A fic será dividida em **três** capítulos ( isso se eu não me empolgar demais ):

-Ensaio

-Desfile

-Festa

Certo?

Beijinhos!

**Line**


	3. AVISO

Olá, meninas!

Prometo que esse será o último aviso, mas preciso acertar algumas coisas com vocês.

Como todas sabem, eu pretendia fazer uma fic baseada nas festas de fim de ano, mas... não deu. Não quero ficar dando um monte de desculpas, mas trabalhar no comércio é fogo, o horário ficou muito curto para mim, mas cada dia que pude escrevi um pedacinho dessa fic.

Mas eu não me esqueci dela.

Já que estamos no começo de 2008, a idéia da fic continuará a mesma; um desfile beneficente com as modelos de vocês, etc, etc.

Aqui vai a lista dos nomes que foram escolhidos, mais uma vez:

**Carol Coldibeli ( Caroline Coldibeli ):** Kamus

**JUNIZINHA ( Verônica Barros ): **Milo

**Lune Kuruta ( Lune Brannes ):** Shaka

**Alice – AC ( Aamiah Saragga ):** Mu

**Venus Noir ( Zaila Von Hüffel ) :** Shura

**Anya-san ( Shiva Romanov ):** Hades

**Serenity Tsuke**** ( Crystal Li ):** Shion

**Ana-desu**** ( Lizi Woodsen ):** Dohko

**Kaliope S. Black**** ( Amirah Naasser ):** Aldebaran

**Dri Lioncurt**** ( Hathor Meskhenet ):** Kanon

**Pure-Petit Cat**** ( Penéllope Bryant ):** Ares

**Camis ( Camis Joanne Jones ):** Julian Solo

**Iodes Malfoy ( Kuro Oogami ):** Máscara da Morte

**Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto ( Yume-chan )**Aiolia

**Tenshi ( Tenshi Donavan ): **Afrodite

**Nina-carol ( Beatriz Torres ): **Aiolos

**Patrícia ( Aislinn Deirdre ): **Abel

**Makube ( Victoria di Piazzi Orlanielli ): **Minos

Fiz algumas modificações que julguei importantes:

- Nenhuma das personagens deve ter menos de dezoito anos, mas como não avisei antes, modifiquei as que eram menores de idade para 18. Isso porque durante a fic podem desenrolar-se fatos de tema adulto, então é melhor prevenir mesmo.

- Algumas alturas não correspondiam com as que pedi, portanto modifiquei para o padrão, que era 1,70m.

De resto, está tudo sob controle. Peço a paciência de vocês para acompanharem essa fic, mas o capítulo um está em bom andamento.

Um beijo!


End file.
